Bella has a Headache
by timshel111
Summary: Bella's head is in a vice. Edward helps her unscrew it.


A/N: I'm way more of a fic reader than a writer, but this was the product of my pregnancy induced insomnia the other night. I figured I'd share.

Twlight? I don't own it.

Bella Has a Headache

She could feel it happening. She'd been dealing with it since she was a teenager and was familiar with the signs. The sharp pain followed by the quick seizing of her muscles, giving way to the dull throbbing ache. A migraine.

Her new prescription had been doing an excellent job at fending them off, but sometimes there was just no stopping it. She'd taken some pain killers and downed a Coke soon after she felt the first twinge, but the pounding pain behind her left eye was only getting worse. The only thing to do at this point was to get home and make herself as comfortable as possible before the sickening pain completely overtook her.

Bella gathered her things, shot her boss an email and moved quickly down the hall to her best friend Alice's office to let her know she'd be leaving for the day.

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed, immediately starting to fuss. "How's your vision? Can you still drive? Should I call Edward?"

"No!" Bella answered quickly. "You know he had that big meeting today, I don't want to bother him. Besides, my vision is fine right now. If I leave right now, it'll be all sunshine and rainbows," she joked. Alice just gave her a worried smile. She'd known Bella long enough to know how bad her migraines could be. She could be holed up in a dark room for days at a time. She knew Bella didn't have a lot of time to waste if she insisted on driving herself home, so she shooed her out with instructions to keep her phone on, on vibrate of course, and near incase she needed anything.

By the time Bella got home, her whole head was throbbing, and she was beginning to feel like an ice pick was being driven into her left temple. She quickly stripped out of her binding work cloths and went about her routine: Face mask in the microwave (2 minutes), for relaxing heat, relieving pressure, and calming scent. Ratty sweats (3 sizes too big, made of soft worn cotton), offers pleasant sensation on non-hurting parts of body, and plenty of room in which to waller. Water, crackers, ginger ale placed at bedside, to sooth the nausea. Waste basket beside bed, for the inevitable…Curtains drawn, darkness is good, and absolutely necessary. iPod dock, across the room, on nearly lowest volume, playing soothing music. Phone on the nightstand (on vibrate!), for Alice's peace of mind. Aspirin and sleeping pills, for trying to fight, and for when the fight gives out

Bella had a system you see. She'd been taking care of herself for so long, she learned how to comfort herself when she was in pain. She looked around the room and made sure everything was where it should be and satisfied, climbed into bed. A particularly painful throb sent her forward as she was pulling back the sheets. She popped a couple more pain pills. And as she settled in, mask warming her eyes, enveloped in a cloud of cotton, floating in the darkness, head in a vice, she steeled herself for the next 24 hours…

She drifted back to consciousness to the delicious feeling of being petted. She didn't quite understand it, but it felt too wonderful for her to question. She was probably still in a sleeping pill induced dream haze, she reasoned. Those pills were some good shit, she'd have to compliment Carlisle next time she saw him.

It was a few moments, probably much longer than it should have been, before she was alert enough to realize that first, the pain in her head was still present and strong, but it was significantly less than before, second, there was a dip in the bed to her right that definitely shouldn't be there, and third, a warm and decidedly large hand was raking through her hair.

Bella tensed, but didn't dare to open her eyes; she still didn't trust them to be able to handle any light that may be in the room. Instead, she slowly and blindly felt for the wrist, and lightly moved up to feel the light smattering of hair on the back of the hand. She grazed over the protruding knuckles with her fingertips and moved on to lace her fingers into the long slender digits still tangled in her hair. She sighed.

Edward.

He didn't speak, even though he obviously knew she was awake. She figured he was waiting for the all clear so as not to cause her more pain. Those Cullens. Always so concerned for those around them.

"Hi," she croaked quietly.

"Hey," he whispered back, his voice soft, low and oh so tender. She wasn't accustomed to him speaking to her that way, but she thought it might be her favorite. She closed her hand around his and brought it down between them. It felt forbidden, and she was unsure of his reaction. But she reasoned that he started it when he broke into her apartment and put his hands in her hair while she was sleeping. He just squeezed her hand a little and didn't let go.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"Alice," he whispered back. She heard the smile in his voice. Of course Alice had told him.

"She's so nosey. I told her not to call you," Bella griped. Secretly, she was thrilled her best friend ignored her request not to call her brother. Edward tried to hold in his chuckle so as not to hurt her ears, but he just ended up jostling them both. Bella groaned at the small movement, and he froze.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worry evident in his tone. She grunted an affirmative.

"Is it safe to open my eyes?" Bella asked sounding more alert.

"Yes, it's about 11 at night and your curtains are still drawn," he reassured her. She opened her eyes and carefully repositioned herself on her side, then slowly looked up at the dark blob that was her best friend. He reached for her face and gently ran his fingertips across her forehead and then back along her scalp. Bella gave a little cat stretch and pushed her head back into his hand. The stretch and the pressure of his hand against the dull throb in her head caused her to moan. She couldn't help herself. Embarrassed at her seemingly wanton behavior, she pulled away and righted herself. Edward stiffened and moved to get up off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked, slightly worried that she'd done something wrong.

"Just to the kitchen," he reassured her. "I brought you some of mom's chicken soup. Do you think you can eat anything?" Her stomach growled her answer and he chuckled again. "Alright 'Belly', hold your horses," He teased. She frowned even though she knew he probably couldn't see it. If she were at her full strength, she would definitely have punched him.

"Close your eyes. I'm opening the door," he instructed chivalrously, ad she couldn't help but forgive him.

A few minutes later he was back with the most delicious smelling soup. It had always been her favorite, ever since they were kids. She sat up and he placed the perfectly warm bowl into her hands.

"Do you think you can handle a little light? I don't want you to spill it all over yourself and the bed," he asked.

"Yeah, a little shouldn't hurt, maybe just crack the door a bit?" she offered helpfully.

"I'll do you one better," he said with not a little pride in his voice. "Close your eyes again, best to let them adjust slowly." He left her side for a moment. She saw a soft warm glow off to her right and slowly opened her eyes. There, plugged into the wall socket was a Winnie the Pooh nightlight. It was perfect. She raised her eyes to Edward in surprise, and not a little amusement. He gave her a crooked smile and she could swear he was blushing. "I stole it from Rose and Emmett's. That's where I was when Alice called me," he explained, taking a seat beside her on the bed. Suddenly she remembered.

"Your meeting!" she exclaimed louder than she intended. They both winced.

"The meeting went great. Better than actually, so I left early," He explained. Bella smiled at him, but was now worried about her volume control if she were to express exactly how happy she was for him. He gave her a grin in return, it was all the congratulations he needed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better, the nausea is gone, but there is still some pain." He stroked her hair again and she thought she might be getting too used to this tender touch. His eyebrows were knit together, the concern that she could see in his face softened her heart a little, and she knew she couldn't afford this. He was breaking down those walls that she'd constructed against him so long ago. She needed to steel herself all over again, but for pain of a different kind. Because she had always been the kid sister type, the elected fourth kid in the Cullen house. There is no way that his concern was the kind that she really craved from him.

"Why are you here, Edward?" she asked again, focused on the soup in her hands. His answer was immediate.

"Because, you always insist on doing this alone, but you need help. Because I wanted to help."

"I've had these headaches since I was a kid, Edward. It's no big deal. I know what to do. I don't need help," she bit back defensively. A glance told her she had hurt him.

"Ed-."

"No, Bella," he cut her off. "Bella, your pain matters to me! It matters to all of us, of course, but especially to me. Bella, it kills me when you're in pain. Just the thought of it makes me a little crazy. Why won't you let someone take care of you, just a little bit?"

When she looked at him this time his eyes were burning into her. She's never been so grateful for a stupid nightlight in her life. She could die happy having seen him look at her like that.

"Edward," she whispered.

"Bella," he replied, his voice low and husky from the emotion behind it. He reached and tangled his fingers in her hair. It felt so good against the pain, but she didn't take her eyes off of his, wary of what was happening.

He brought his face closer to her, careful not to pull or jar her. He held her steady and came ever closer. His eyes bore into hers, hungry, silently begging. Her mouth dropped open in disbelief. Her heart sped up. Her breath became unsteady. He tilted his head, still not moving hers. His lips a centimeter away, allowing her the chance to pull away. She didn't.

Her eyes closed and she heard him take a ragged breath, and it was the most wonderful sound. And then his lips were on hers. He pulled back a fraction, just in case she had changed her mind. She hadn't.

His mouth moved gently against hers, softly plying her lips apart. He was ever mindful of her pain, but she kissed him back as much as he would allow. And when he pulled back and looked at her, she knew everything had changed, and she couldn't find it in herself to be sorry.

Suddenly a sharp stab of pain shot through the left side of her head and she doubled over, leaning into Edward for support. His hand, that had never left her hair, moved to rub soothing circles into the back of her neck. It felt as wonderful as it could with the pain racketing through her skull.

"Here, lay down," he ordered, gently pushing her back into the mound of blankets and pillows. He stood to turn off the nightlight and walked out to the kitchen. He was back a few minutes later with a fresh glass of water in one hand and her re-warmed face mask in the other. He set the mask aside and handed her the water and a new pain pill. She took it gratefully. He pushed her back down and laid the mask over her eyes. The instant relief it brought made her sigh.

He moved to leave but she grabbed at him before he could get up.

"Stay," is all she said. And she drifted off once more.

She wasn't surprised to feel hands on her when she woke up this time. He was lying next to her, his head tucked close to hers, his hands in her hair. She could see a few slivers of light peaking through the curtains. It must be morning. She let out a contented yawn.

"How's your noggin?" he asked in a playful yet concerned voice.

"Better," she said. And it was. The soup and the near constant massage of her neck and scalp had helped this migraine pass and much quicker than previous ones.

"Good," he said simply, sounding happy.

"You sound awfully proud," she teased.

"Psht! I know I'm good!" he exclaimed. "Though, I am proud of you for agreeing to let me help."

"Yeah, yeah…But can you blame me? Who in their right mind wants to babysit a whiny chick with a migraine who spends half the day sleeping and the other half puking?"

"Me, that's who," he reminded her. She scoffed her disbelief, and he bent down to rumble in her ear, "Sweetheart, it makes me happy to make you feel good."

A shudder ran through her. Arousal pooled between her legs at his voice, at his words. His hand moved from her hair to her neck. His fingers traced her collar bones briefly before he traveled down and stroked along her side. She tried to discretely rub her thighs together to ease some of the ache that now resided in between. But he saw.

Suddenly, he was over her, kissing her with all the hunger he restrained the night before. She lost herself to the sensations, tangling her legs with his and trying to create any kind of friction. His hands went roaming and she moaned loudly when he palmed her breast and gave the nipple a light pinch.

He pulled back, still wary of her migraine.

"Are you sure you don't have any more pain? You'd tell me if you did," he demanded to know. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," she assured him. "It feels good. Amazing. If anything, it's making my head hurt less," she assured him, pulling at his shoulders. Now that she's had him like this, she'd be damned if she'd let him go because of a little headache.

"But you still have pain," he pressed.

"A little," she confessed, "but it's nothing unmanageable!" she reassured him when he started to pull away. "Really Edward, it's just your garden variety headache," practically begging for him not to stop.

He sat up and moved to the end of the bed, and Bella collapsed back in defeat. Little did she know, she just planted an idea into Edward's head.

He grabbed her hips and whispered roughly, "Do you trust me, Bella?"

"Of course!" was her ready answer.

She watched Edward take a steadying breath, and then the tingles erupted all over her and she felt him begin to pull down her pants.

"Edward?" she asked breathlessly.

"Shh," he quieted her. "Trust me."

She was naked from the waist down and she felt trace of embarrassment as Edward sat between her parted legs, looking down at her, his expression one of wonderment and longing.

He took his time, just looking at her, and it set her afire. It seemed eons before he bent to place his hand flat against her belly. His touch was innocent enough, but she could guess what was coming and she began to shake in anticipation.

He rubbed soothing circles into her skin but she just became more agitated.

"Shh, love," he chided again. "Just relax. This won't work if you're all tense."

She visibly tried to calm herself, taking deep breaths on his command while he massaged her hips and outer thighs. He scooted closer and draped her legs across his thighs, opening her to him. She watched him lick his lips and she whimpered.

He reached forward with his middle and index finger and gently ran them down the sides of her pussy. Bella was already on fire for him and nearly cried at the contact. He continued like that, circling is fingers softy around her sensitive flesh, never giving her the pressure she do desperately needed. She lifted her hips, trying to find some relief, but he placed his hand on her lower belly, holding her still.

"Relax, Bella. I want you to stay still for me. Can you do that?" He asked with that gravelly yet tender voice that she already loved.

"I'll try," is all she could answer, because she knew she could not. She was wound too tight. All she could think was more. Nevertheless, she took a deep breath and forced first her limbs and then her core to relax.

"That's a good girl," he praised. "Don't think about what I'm doing to you, Bella. Just close your eyes and focus on your breathing. Only think about the air flowing in and out of your lungs slowly and deeply."

His words brought images different from breathing to mind, but she nodded anyway. She'd try.

Once she was calm and pliable in his hands, he touched her again with that same light touch. His fingers probed at her entrance and he hummed his approval at her wetness. He dipped a finger in deeper and gently fucked her, making sure her pussy was sufficiently wet and open to his plying fingers. He added another finger, stretching her pussy and causing her to tense and cry out at the sensation. He stilled, allowing her time to calm herself, reminding her to breath. His fingers found a sensitive spot inside and he felt her walls clench around him. She was still breathing deeply, muscles contracting and then slowly letting go.

"So beautiful," he praised quietly.

He began to fuck her with his long slender fingers in earnest, his other hand coming up to rest on her lower belly, thumb down where he could rub circles into her clit. He watched as her breathing shallowed and her back arched. He knew she was close, but she was too tense. He slowed, again reminding her to breath. She cursed at him and he chuckled as he watched her fight to relax.

He sped up again and he was pleased to see her gulping down huge breaths, fighting her own muscles not to tense too much. He felt her walls start to flutter and he fucked her faster, rubbed her harder and she started to kick her legs, looking almost uncomfortable.

"Relax, love. Breath," he reminded her, but didn't stop this time. "Deep breaths. Let it happen. Trust me, baby. I know what will make you feel good," He watched her struggle, and talked her through it, reminding her of what to do. "It's so easy. Fuck, come for me, baby. Just let it roll through you." Her pussy clamped down hard on his fingers and he felt her bare down, trying to push him out. "That's right, love, that's it. Just breath, and come for me."

Light exploded behind Bella's eyes, as she began to shake and shudder. Edward's hands slowed, but didn't stop, as he drew out her orgasm. It was an intense slow burn that seemingly went on forever. He eventually let go of her clit, but kept fucking her with his fingers until she melted back into the pillows content and relaxed. And the pain that had once taken her over was gone, there was only room in her mind to remember the intense pleasure that he had given her.

"Edward?" She asked sleepily a while later, after he replaced her clothes and wrapped her up in his arms.

"Hmm," he hummed to let her know he was still awake.

"You've made the list. Edward orgasms are now mandatory migraine warfare, and you will be required to deliver upon the next attack."

He laughed, "Oh, love, you're mine now. I think we'll both be delivering much more often than that."

The End


End file.
